


Weapon's Maintenance

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The Maintence of personal weaponry for the good of ships security.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: The second story in the Behind the Closed Doors Series. Not necessary to read the first-but might help? Beta'd by Turbulence. Thank you!! My second fic with Major Reed and Lt. Cmdr Storm. Also inspired by another art present. Usage of ~'s denote telepathic thoughts.  


* * *

***

â€œThe Major has been awfully tense lately. I wonder what I could do to help him out?â€ I asked myself. Pacing my quarters, a thought enters my mind, â€œAh yes that might work.â€

With a strategy in mind, I decide to go find him. A light scan reveals heâ€™s in the Armory. I can feel his annoyance at something from here. I secure my quarters and leave heading for the Armory. Walking down the corridors, I notice people avoiding the Armory completely. 

Before I enter one last stray thought bothers me. â€˜I really hope he wonâ€™t mind.â€™ 

I enter the Armory and see the team working efficiently enough. â€œAll of you seem to be doing quite well. Why donâ€™t you go take an extended lunch break?â€ 

â€œLieutenant Commander Storm! What the hell do you think youâ€™re doing?â€ Major Reed reacts to my announcement vehemently. â€œI just got them working on cleaning the phase rifles. Do you intend on taking over then?â€ 

His annoyance is clear by his tone. â€œIf I have to, Major. I came here to discuss an important issue with you about the security of the ship. Apparentlyâ€¦ it can wait.â€ I throw my hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender as I turn to leave. 

â€œWait, Storm.â€ He looks around the bay. â€œThe rest of you, go on. Take your break. Be prepared to work late though.â€ 

â€œYes, Major.â€ His team replied. 

Yes! He took the bait. However it does concern ships securityâ€¦ technically. 

â€œYouâ€™re smirking, Bri. Should I be worried?â€ Malcolm leans against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, one of his patented annoyed looks on his face. He watches me warily. I can tell when heâ€™s trying to read me, however Iâ€™m keeping my emotions in check. 

â€œIs there anyone else in here?â€ I sweep my arm in an arc. 

â€œNo, weâ€™re all alone. Now then, whatâ€™s this really about?â€ 

I smile at him, a predatory smile and enjoy his reaction. He shivers before regaining control, and then narrows his eyes at me. I turn, moving to lock the door as well as turn off the Comm system. 

â€œBriana, this best be important.â€

â€œItâ€™s extremely important, Major.â€ I growl low and deep in my throat, â€œItâ€™s a matter of security.â€ 

â€œYes, so youâ€™ve mentioned! Now what the bloody hell is it?â€

â€˜Oh yes, he definitely needs some weapons maintenanceâ€™ I think. Slowly and deliberately I cross the room, standing in front of him. Malcolm straightens as I near, and I feel him going on â€˜alert.â€™ 

Looking him directly in the eyes I say, â€œYou. You, Major, are the security threat.â€ 

â€œWha..What! What are you talking about, Briana! Iâ€™m fine. I have useless gits that work for me, present company excluded of course.â€

â€œOf course, Major.â€ Heâ€™s convinced of himself. I suppose Iâ€™ll just prove otherwise to him. I reach out my arm and very gently touch his crotch, rubbing just a bit. 

â€œBRIANA!â€

â€œMmmâ€¦ Yes, Major?â€ I question him teasingly as I gradually increase the pressure on his crotch.

â€œBriâ€¦ Loveâ€¦ this isnâ€™t the time or the place forâ€ he lets himself enjoy it for just a second before regaining his wits â€œâ€¦this!â€ 

Heâ€™s shocked, and yet he isnâ€™t pushing me away either.

â€œActually, Love, this is the perfect place and time. I have the Captainâ€™s orders to think of.â€ I smile and wink at him.

â€œThe Captainâ€™s orders? Bri, have you gone mad? I donâ€™t believe heâ€™s ordered you to engage me with sex. Unless I missed a briefing.â€ He lightly chuckles, and I feel him as he relaxes a bit more. 

â€œNo Love, heâ€™s never ordered me to do that. I do that becauseâ€¦â€ I lean in next to his ear and whisper, â€œI love you, Malcolm.â€ 

Malcolm turns his head whispering back, â€œmmmâ€¦ yes my Loveâ€ and nuzzles my neck. 

I pull back, remembering why Iâ€™m here. â€œNo, Malcolm. He ordered me to ensure that Security is maintained. Keeping my team well trained. The design and maintenance of new weapons. And Malcolm,â€ squeezing his crotch, â€œthis weapon needs maintenance.â€ 

â€œBriâ€¦ I seriously have work to do Love. Now really isnâ€™t the time. As much as I really want toâ€¦â€ 

I look at him, laughing softly. Oh yes, that gets his attention. He visibly bristles. 

â€œI donâ€™t remember giving you a choice in this, Major. I will not be written up for dereliction of duty.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re very amusing, Bri. Who do you think writes your reports?â€ 

â€œAnd tell me, Malcolm who writes yours?â€ We stand there staring at each other, until I decide to press my advantage. 

â€œMalcolm, I want toâ€¦ youâ€™ve beenâ€¦â€ 

â€œIâ€™ve been â€˜whatâ€™ exactly?â€ 

â€œThis actually, your mood. Youâ€™ve been cranky.â€ 

â€œExcuse me, cranky? Briana I have a lot of responsibilities, so yes I get bloody cranky.â€

He tries to move, going back into MACO mode. I canâ€™t allow that to happen. Itâ€™s time for some serious distraction techniques.

With one hand still in place I slowly run one finger down the length of his cock, while I reach up with my other hand to the zipper on my top, mirroring the action by slowly pulling both down. I can feel his arousal as both his mind and body react. I take my hand and slowly open my top. He knows I donâ€™t wear anything underneath my uniform. He watches as I slowly reveal my skin, stopping just short of opening it completely. 

â€œSo, Majorâ€¦â€ I can almost hear him snap his eyes back up, â€œâ€¦are you going to allow me to take proper care of this weapon?â€ 

â€œWell, Lieutenant Commander, far be it for meâ€¦ to keep you from maintaining security. Bri, the security cameras? The Captain can override that lock.â€ 

â€œMmmâ€¦ the cams are off, except for our personal feed. And I explained the training to the Captain as I presented him with a new dagger. Weâ€™re completelyâ€¦ secure. Besides, I donâ€™t remember you being worried when we were in the canon housing.â€ 

â€œThat was different, Love.â€

â€œMmmm hmmm, soâ€¦â€ I reach back up and pull the fabric off first one breast and then the other, â€œwant a taste?â€

He growls leaning forward, â€œI want more than a taste Love.â€ 

His hands grab my waist pulling me closer. I release my hold on his crotch. And while heâ€™s caressing my neck with his nibbles, I start to disarm him removing his vest and jacket. 

Malcolm moves his hands up my shoulders and slides my shirt off. With one hand he tilts my chin up to thoroughly kiss me while moving his other arm around my waist holding me in place. 

I return the kiss, moving my hands down to his waist, unsnapping his weapons belt, carefully placing it on a nearby work bench. Yet before I can unbutton his pants he breaks the kiss and spins me around, slapping me on my ass. 

Iâ€™m momentarily dazed. He pulls me back against him, instinctively my tail wraps around his waist, and he resumes nibbling on my neck and shoulders. His hands move around to my waist and start to unbuckle my belt, then unbuttoning and unzipping my pants. 

Sliding a hand in to my knickers he whispers in my ear, his voice but a low growl â€œA little payback, Love. For yourâ€¦ manipulation. Allow me to return the favor.â€ 

I lean back into him, shifting my legs apart allowing him better access to me. 

â€œBri, raise your arms and wrap them back behind my neck.â€

I comply and move as he orders. He responds by rubbing his erection against my ass, moving his hand lower until heâ€™s teasing my pussy lips aside. He rubs my clit and I groan, purring at the contact. His other hand massages my breasts, tweaking each nipple as he slides his finger in my pussy. 

â€œOooooohhhhhâ€¦ Malcolmâ€¦â€ 

â€œMmmmmmâ€¦ like that, Bri?â€ 

â€œYes Loveâ€¦ moreâ€¦ pleaseâ€¦â€ 

â€œMore Loveâ€¦â€ he chuckles as he slides in another finger, moving them faster inside meâ€¦ in and out of meâ€¦ while simultaneously circling my clit with his thumb. He continues pinching my nipple and biting the sensitive spot on my neck, growling as he does. 

As the orgasm hits me I nearly collapse. Malcolm releases my nipple, moving his arm to hold me up. He switches to gentle kisses where he just bit me. Murmuring something I canâ€™t really hear as he removes his other hand out of my pants. â€œRelease your hold on me Love.â€ 

I once again comply. He slowly turns me around to face him, and he kisses me. I kiss back clinging to him for support. 

I slide my hands down from his shoulders, massaging his back as they drift down returning to his pants buttons. He moans in my mouth while still kissing me, his hard on straining against the confines of his pants. This time he allows me to unbutton his pants, and I start to slide them off of him. I unsheathe his weapon, wanting it to fire only for me. 

â€œOhâ€¦ going commando today, hmmmâ€¦ Love?â€ 

He tries to reply, muttering something breathlessly. 

â€œWhat was that, Malcolm?â€ 

â€œDamn Quartermaster has misplaced some of my clothes.â€ 

â€œOh yeah? Well Iâ€™ve lost all of my bras.â€ 

â€œThatâ€™s it! We go after them next.â€ He sounds actually upset. I donâ€™t want him going back into MACO mode yet so I slide down the length of his body, pushing his pants further down. 

We both notice heâ€™s only in his tee-shirt, pants down around his ankles and boots still on. Iâ€™m topless with my pants undone. We look quite amusing. 

â€œI literally have my pants down, Bri. Now what shall you do?â€ 

â€œMmmmâ€¦ wellâ€¦ how about this?â€ 

I gently grasp his cock and sweep my tongue across the head. I hear him moaning so I decide to lick some more. His hands move to my hair and he undoes my ponytail, playing with my hair, as he watches me lick his cock. 

â€œAre you going to tease me then?â€ 

I donâ€™t answer and instead suck his cock all the way in, deep-throating him. 

â€œArrrghâ€¦ Loveâ€¦ yes...â€ Is all he can utter as my nose pushes into his pelvis.

I remember where our security camera is and shift us slightly, all the while bobbing up and down on his cock. His hands thread through my hair, I can feel him wanting to take control. 

~Go on Malcolm, Iâ€™m prepared~ I send to him psychically. And I look up to see the surprise on his face. 

Malcolm grabs my head and starts forcing me up and down on his cock harder. I purr around his dick as I feel his enjoyment. Most think weâ€™re animalistic, yet Malcolmâ€™s control is gratifying, heâ€™ll only â€˜take meâ€™ if I agree. One day I plan on taking him more than the day he helped me with the stamina project. 

â€œBriâ€¦ Loveâ€¦Iâ€™m not going to lastâ€¦â€ he confesses between breaths. 

â€œMmmphâ€ ~so then donâ€™t Loveâ€¦~ 

I do the unexpected. I pull off his cock as he begins to cum. I want him to cum all over my breasts. Heâ€™s surprised at first, watching me as I enjoy the feel of his cum splashing on my tits, purring and rubbing them together. I lift one breast up and lick his cum off, smiling at him as I do. 

â€œOh Briâ€¦ thatâ€™s fucking hot, Love.â€ 

â€œAs are you, my Love.â€ 

â€œI believe I shall let you do maintenance more often.â€ 

I start to help him get re-dressed, and he pulls me in for another kiss as I stand up.

â€œMmmmâ€¦ Malcolm, I am glad you see the importance of maintenance on the most dangerous weapon on the ship.â€ I smile at him. 

He chuckles, â€œThe second most dangerous, Love. You are the most dangerous. As you seem to have a hold on me.â€ 

I laugh at that, as heâ€™s helping put my top back on.   
â€œUmâ€¦â€ heâ€™s holding my hair piece, â€œPerhaps you should fix this.â€ 

I notice itâ€™s broken. â€œGot a little carried away, Love? No problem.â€ I pull my hair up into a twist and affix it with an unsharpened dagger. The dagger is merely for show, my claws do more damage. 

â€œI shouldâ€¦ get back to work, Love.â€ 

â€œOf course, Major. Your quarters, 2100 hours?â€ 

â€œMake it 2000 hours Love, Iâ€™ll have dinner waiting.â€ 

I smile, giving him one more kiss before turning and leaving the Armory. I still have my own work to do. 

Epilogue:   
A few days later;

Malcolm meets me for lunch in the mess hall and after discussing a cross-training session; my team and his. He squeezes my hand before leaving. I notice heâ€™s forgotten his PADD. I pick it up thinking perhaps he left it for me on purpose. I enter our encryption code andâ€¦ a picture of me licking his cock greets me. Heâ€™s taken a screen cap from our personal security cameras. Iâ€™m glad to see he takes my Security matters to heart.

Fin


End file.
